The present invention relates to multi-hop routing in a wireless network. More specifically it relates to using connection identifier assignment as routing information.
In a centralized multi-hop relay system, the routing for each mobile station (MS) is decided by the base station (BS) before transmitting the data packets based on a number of factors such as measured channel qualities, Quality-of-Service (QoS) of each connection, etc. These routing decisions should be provided to relay stations (RS) within a cell so that each RS detects and forwards the appropriate packets. In wireless mobile network, new MSs enter the network, existing mobile stations move from one place to another, and the channels between stations change rapidly. Therefore, not only creating the routing structure but also maintaining it is quite challenging.
Accordingly new methods and systems for creating and maintaining a routing structure in a wireless network are required.